Tempos Bons, Tempos Ruins
by Belial Malfoy
Summary: O que esperar de uma cidade em que todas as cheeleaders desapareceram e os jogadores de futebol saem com as nerds? // UA, Personagens originais, livremente baseado no universo de supernatural.


Tempos bons, tempos ruins

De Bárbara Morais

"And I don't mean to sound  
Like one of the boys  
That's now what I'm trying to do  
I don't want to be  
Like one of the boys  
I just want you now"

"Eu não quero soar

Como um dos garotos

Isso é o que estou tentando fazer agora

Eu não quero ser

Como um dos garotos

Eu só te quero agora."

Depeche Mode – I want you now

A formatura é um dia de sonhos para meninas do mundo inteiro – elas se pintam, se penteiam, se depilam e se vestem com um cuidado minucioso só para estarem perfeitas para a data. Tenho certeza de que até no Irã as meninas fazem isso (isso se existir baile de formatura no Irã, obviamente). Claro, as meninas normais.

Eu não sou normal e nem as condições em que vivo o são.

Faltavam algumas horas para o meu acompanhante vir me buscar e eu dormia no sofá. A noite anterior tinha sido estupidamente cansativa e eu havia chegado no quarto do hotel sem condições de sequer deitar na minha cama. Eu sentia que estávamos perto de descobrir algo, mas a droga da formatura iria atrapalhar uma parte do progresso. Pelo menos, meu irmão e meu pai iriam tentar alguma coisa essa noite.

Me irritava ter que ir pra essa droga de festa. Era a segunda vez que eu fazia o terceiro ano e da primeira eu nem tive a chance de ficar na cidade o tempo suficiente para me formar. Não, não é que eu seja burra e tenha repetido, é só que o trabalho que eu faço exige certos sacrifícios (como não ir para festas, nem pra faculdade, nem ter vida social). O sacrifício dessa vez era fingir ser uma aluna transferida do terceiro ano apesar de ter quase 20 anos só para investigar uma série bizarra de acontecimentos.

Acordei com meu irmão me cutucando.

- Liz, acorda. Você tem que se arrumar.

- Pra quê? – eu resmunguei, esquecendo temporariamente do martírio que me esperava.

- Para a formatura. Lembra, você tem que estar lá caso algo do tipo Carrie, a estranha, aconteça.

- E aí fazer o quê? Enfiar uma estaca no peito dela? Não, obrigada. – eu me virei no sofá.

- Lizzie, Henry vai ficar furioso se ouvir isso. Se levante! Nós até arrumamos um vestido pra você! E ele estava todo empolgado de você poder ir para uma festa e tudo o mais.

Eu olhei para o meu irmãozinho e me sentei, com um suspiro. É, eles tinham arrumado um _vestido de festa_ para mim, não podia desapontá-los.

- Tudo bem, Lou. – eu me levantei e fiz cafuné na cabeça dele. – Eu vou me arrumar.

- Hunm... se você precisar de ajuda com a maquiagem, a moça da recepção disse que pode te ajudar...

Eu sorri para ele. Ele era quatro anos mais novo que eu e pelo menos 30 centímetros mais alto. Era estranho ouvir as meninas falando o quão lindo ele era porque, para mim, ele era só o meu irmãozinho Louis atrapalhado e pentelho.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar linda. – e aí eu olhei pro relógio. – Louis. – eu respirei fundo. – Faltam QUATRO horas INTEIRAS para as oito, por que DIABOS você me acordou?

- A moça da recepção disse que você precisaria de pelo menos 4 horas pra se arrumar direito. – ele se afastou um pouco, já antevendo a minha fúria.

Eu respirei fundo mais uma vez. Se eu fosse começar o "dia" dessa forma, eu seria capaz de dar um tiro na primeira pessoa que aparecesse na minha frente arrumado para uma festa antes que alguém dissesse "Ela tem uma arma!". Como eu não podia fazer nada, fui me arrumar como de praxe. Tomei banho, depilei o que tinha que depilar, passei creme, arrumei o cabelo, a maquiagem, o vestido e as ferramentas de trabalho. Era um problema seríssimo alocar todas as armas que eu teria que levar. Onde você colocaria uma estaca ou uma adaga de prata usando um vestido vermelho justo e sem bolsos? A Milla Jovovich em Resident Evil faz parecer ser facílimo andar por aí com armas entre as pernas, mas a verdade é que não é. Se você faz isso, você perde mobilidade e mobilidade é questão de _vida ou morte_ no negócio. Então eu tive que bolar boas estratégias para enfiar tudo o que eu tinha que levar numa bolsinha de mão e no meu vestido, sem me machucar ou dar na cara que estava levando algo e, no final de quase duas horas, consegui uma configuração boa. Só pinicava um pouco quando eu sentava, mas isso era o de menos.

Meu acompanhante chegou um pouco depois de eu ter me aprontado. Meu pai não estava no quarto, porque se estivesse, o teria enchido de perguntas e me deixado ainda mais irritada. Michael Sheen era um dos pivôs mais populares do time de basquete, com ofertas de bolsas em diversas universidades mas um tanto obtuso. Obtuso como um eufemismo para _mentalmente limitado_. Ele não reconheceria um livro nem se alguém abrisse a cabeça dele e enfiasse um lá dentro. Tirando isso, ele era tudo que você esperaria de um astro do basquete: alto, moreno, sensual. Eu mal acreditei quando ele veio me convidar para ir ao baile. Logo _eu,_ a esquisitona transferida que andava com jaqueta de couro (apesar do calor de quase 40º) e ouvia aqueles rocks esquisitos.

Esse é exatamente o problema dessa cidade. As coisas são um tanto fora de órbita. Michael Sheen me chama para sair e Hanna Slater, a ex-namorada dele e líder de torcida, faz um boicote contra o baile porque o único menino que a convidou para sair foi o garoto que fica dentro da biblioteca o recreio inteiro tentando fazer um mmorpg baseado na segunda guerra mundial. Todas as garotas menos populares e "estranhas" foram convidadas por astros dos esportes lindos e as populares começaram a _desaparecer_. Assim, do nada. Líderes de torcida, as meninas dos times de vôlei e futebol e as meninas do teatro, todas sumiram da face da Terra. Todas simularam uma fuga de casa e nunca mais foram vistas. E, na escola, ninguém parece sequer lembrar delas. Mas eu lembro. Eu tenho os jornais, eu falei com os pais e com os policiais, chequei registros educacionais e históricos. Não fazia sentido, todas as desaparecidas tinham chances ótimas de colégio, notas boas e tinham amigos. Por que fugiriam de casa? A resposta óbvia era: Elas não fugiram.

Mas aí você pergunta o que aconteceu com elas. Eu não fazia idéia. Mas seja lá o que fosse, eu não podia deixar que as remanescentes da raça desaparecessem também. Eram pessoas inocentes, elas precisavam ser protegidas do mal latente que as rondava, fosse o que fosse. Ao que tudo indicava, algum tipo de criatura sobrenatural estava levando-as. Talvez vampiros, fazendo um novo ninho só com os melhores espécimes. Ou ainda algum tipo de semi-deus aprontando o que quer numa cidade do interior. Não importava, o meu dever era salvar as pessoas dessas coisas.

Michael parou na porta um pouco embasbacado. Se tinha achado estranho o fato de eu morar num quarto de hotel, não mencionou. Ele demorou alguns segundos me olhando fixamente no decote e eu o encarei, um pouco impaciente.

- Oi, eles não falam. – eu quebrei o silêncio.

- Er... – o olhar dele subiu do meu decote para o meu rosto e ele ficou estranhamente constrangido por ser pego em um momento tão _íntimo_(íntimo aqui é um eufemismo para cara-de-pau) – Olá, Gray... er... Alice. Você está bonita hoje.

- É, eu sei. Foi de propósito. – eu falei, em um tom meio entediado e olhei para trás. – Louis! Estou indo. Qualquer coisa, me liga.

Ele resmungou algo e eu fechei a porta atrás de mim. Michael ofereceu o braço e eu aceitei, caminhando com um pouco de dificuldade com os saltos que usava. Outra mentira universalmente utilizada nos filmes é a de que as mulheres conseguem andar perfeitamente com aqueles saltos gigantescos e lutar com eles. Se eu fosse inventar de fazer isso, quebrava meu pé na primeira corrida. Descemos as escadas até o estacionamento e ele abriu a porta para eu entrar no lado do passageiro do Porsche boxter S dele. Eu me sentei um pouco afastada do banco, porque quando eu encostava em algo a estaca me incomodava. Ele olhou para mim com uma cara de "Essa garota é estranha".

- Er, você está bem?

- Não se preocupe comigo. Que carrão você tem, hein?

- É... meu pai me deu de aniversário. – ele me olhou pelo canto do olho ainda com um certo estranhamento e eu suspirei. Com certeza ia ser uma longa jornada até o baile.

Ficamos calados até entrarmos no salão de festas e chegar a minha vez de ficar embasbacada. Eu nunca havia ido numa festa como aquela. O tema era "fundo do mar" e o salão estava decorado de acordo. Cortinas furta-cor pendiam das janelas gigantes, dando um ar espectral ao grande cômodo. Do teto pendiam bolhas rosas, tecidos azuis brilhantes, peixes e tudo o mais. A mesa de comida era um espetáculo a parte. Michael olhou para mim e riu.

- Achou bonito, foi?

Eu só concordei com a cabeça.

- Sempre é um espetáculo, o baile de formatura. Esse é o meu terceiro.

- Você repetiu três vezes!?!?!? – eu olhei para ele, um pouco espantada.

- Não, eu fui convidado desde o primeiro ano. – ele riu com a minha reação e passou um braço pela minha cintura. – Vamos lá, você tem que aproveitar o baile, pequena Alice.

Eu olhei para ele com o canto dos olhos. O que havia acontecido com o cara pervertido que tinha encarado o meu decote e não tinha assunto comigo? Era só pisar na escola que ele virava o melhor dos cavalheiros? Eu fiquei desconfiada, mas deixei que ele me guiasse até o centro da pista para ensaiarmos algum tipo de dança. Eu já mencionei que sou terrível nisso? Em um dos passos, pisei acidentalmente no casal atrás de nós.

- Desculpa. Deve ter doído. – eu me viro um pouco.

- Você quer arrancar meu pé fora? – o tom era um pouco arrogante, mas a voz era minha conhecida. Daniel Reid.

- Ah, é você? Então retiro as desculpas.

- Seu pai não te deu educação não? Ah, é mesmo, desculpa, ele não deu. Meu lapso.

Eu o encarei, sentindo minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas de fúria. Daniel Reid apareceu na cidade com seu pai e irmã mais nova mais ou menos uma semana depois de nós, atrás de saber a mesma coisa que nós e tivemos um argumento _amigável_ sobre quem resolveria o caso. Acabamos num impasse e provocações mútuas. Apesar disso, Daniel Reid era lindo. Mas do que adianta ser lindo se você é implicante, chato, barulhento e sarcástico como ele?

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – eu falei entre dentes, me segurando para não dar um murro nele por estar ali, no meio da MINHA missão.

- Er... Alice... por favor... vamos voltar a dançar? – Michael passou uma mão na minha cintura mais uma vez e encarou Daniel. – Com licença, mas ela pediu desculpas. – e para mim, mais baixo. - Vamos ali para o canto, querida.

- Espera aí, ela me fez uma pergunta, eu tenho direito de responder.

- Daniel... por favor. – a garota que era parceira dele o puxou pelo braço. Ela era pequenininha e usava um óculos gigante, mas era muito fofa.

- Reid, volte para a sua parceira. – eu dei as costas e pude ouvi-lo resmungando algo e voltando a sua dança.

Era óbvio que ele estava ali pelo mesmo motivo que eu. As pistas indicavam que o baile talvez fosse o apogeu de seja lá qual fosse o fenômeno que estava acontecendo ali. Joguei meus braços ao redor do pescoço de Michael Sheen e deixei que ele me guiasse, prestando atenção aos acontecimentos ao meu redor. Vários casais esquisitos serpenteavam ao som da música, que era uma mistura bizarra cantada em uma língua que soava como sueco. Minha atenção foi presa em um casal mais para o centro da pista. Era uma garota que eu nunca havia visto na escola e o capitão do time de rugby da escola. A garota parecia a Gisele Bündchen _melhorada_ e ninguém mais parecia ter notado ela ali.

Então ela pegou o capitão do time pela mão e o guiou para o lado de fora do salão, sem que ninguém sequer percebesse a passagem deles. Havia algo de errado ali e minha intuição me confirmava. Pedi licença à Michael e fui tomar um copo de ponche, tentando ver por uma das janelas algo do lado de fora. E se na verdade fosse uma vampira, procurando companheiras e estivesse agora procurando machos? Eu não poderia deixar que ela transformasse mais uma pessoa. Eu precisava agir rápido, ir atrás deles de forma que parecesse casual e confirmar se ela era uma vampira mesmo. Se não fosse, eu pediria desculpas e iria embora.

Uma mão pesada pousou no meu ombro e eu levei um susto, levando a mão ao decote das minhas costas, onde minha adaga, dentre outras coisas, estava escondida e me virei.

- Ei, sem me matar, tudo bem? Eu preciso conversar com você. – Daniel Reid levantou as mãos de forma defensiva.

- Conversar o quê? – eu apoiei as mãos na minha cintura, tentando parecer o mais impaciente possível. Na verdade, eu não estava impaciente. Ele era uma visão agradável naquele smoking. – Eu tenho que salvar umas pessoas ainda hoje, então seja breve.

- É justamente sobre isso.- ele abaixou o tom de voz. – Não podemos conversar sobre isso aqui, venha comigo. – e ele me pegou pelo cotovelo e me puxou _gentilmente_ .

- Ma-mas e os nossos pares? – eu tentei lutar um pouco, mas ele era mais forte que eu e com aquele salto qualquer resistência era fútil.

- Pode deixar que Lily e Michael estão se entendendo lá atrás. – ele continuou me puxando como se eu fosse uma criança levada indo para o castigo.

Virei a cabeça para procurar nossos parceiros e lá estavam eles, conversando, por incrível que pareça.

- Ué, eles estão realmente _conversando_? Eu achei que Michael não conseguia formular frases coerentes suficientes para um diálogo com mais de 5 falas.

- É só que ele não tem nada a ver com você. Ele é um cara legal. – e ele abriu a porta de um lugar e entrou comigo.

Certo, eu confesso. Eu estava gostando da mão dele no meu cotovelo e fiquei um pouco irritada quando ele me soltou. Mas foi só um pouco, porque quando eu vi que ele tinha me arrastado para o banheiro _masculino,_ eu surtei.

- Se vocês não querem que essa senhorita aqui veja nada que não deva ver, saiam em 5 segundos. 1, 2, 5! Já saíram? – o tom dele era um tanto ameaçador, do tipo que diz que é melhor não discordar.

Dois meninos que estavam nos mictórios viraram para ele e ficaram brancos como uma folha de papel quando me viram. Abotoaram as calças de qualquer forma e saíram voados de lá. Eu virei o rosto e tampei meu campo de visão.

- Eu te mato por isso, Daniel. – eu vociferei para ele.

Ele deu de ombros e caminhou até uma das cabines, batendo nela.

- Eu sei que você está aí. Eu consigo ver seus pés.

Alguns segundos depois um garoto saiu meio sem graça de dentro da cabine e foi para a pia lavar a mão. Ficou me olhando com o canto dos olhos, obviamente curioso.

- Tá lavando as mãos ou a louça, madame?

- D-desculpa... – o garoto ficou muito vermelho e saiu num passo apressado. Daniel o seguiu e trancou a porta do banheiro assim que ele saiu.

- Você foi mau com ele. Aliás, por que aqui? Por que não em outro lugar? – eu cruzei os braços, irritada.

- É para o bem dele. – ele se aproximou de mim e parou a alguns milímetros de distância. – Quais armas você trouxe?

- Isso não te interessa. – eu olhei para os olhos dele de forma desafiadora. – Por que estamos conversando, aliás?

- Dá para ser boazinha pelo menos uma vez? Nós dois estamos aqui, então é melhor que trabalhemos juntos do que um atrapalhar o outro.

- Então você propõe uma trégua? – eu dei um sorriso meio zombeteiro.

- Quais armas você trouxe?

Eu abri mais o meu sorriso. Ele estava dando o braço a torcer e aceitando a cooperação. Apesar disso, meu pai havia me ensinado uma lição importantíssima: Nunca confie em outro caçador de primeira.

- Você não vai mesmo colaborar, Alice? Então tudo bem.

Ele se afastou e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do smoking, tirando uma adaga de prata, uma faca de ferro, dois pentagramas e um isqueiro e colocando tudo no balcão das pias. Depois, tirou o smoking o dobrando cuidadosamente e tirou uma estaca de madeira pequena do bolso da camisa, as chaves do carro, um vidro de água benta e uma pequena arma, provavelmente carregada com balas de prata. Se abaixou e tirou mais duas adagas do sapato.

- Isso é tudo o que eu tenho. – ele se apoiou na bancada e olhou para mim. – Se não quiser revelar o que tem, tudo bem. – e ele fez uma pausa dramática.

Respirei fundo. O meu instinto dizia para eu confiar nele, então me aproximei da pia e abri minha bolsinha, despejando o conteúdo dela. Depois, tirei as outras armas que eu tinha espalhadas pelo corpo.

- Aqui, é isso. – eu parei na frente de todas as nossas armas. Era um bom arsenal. - Vejo que também cogitou vampiros, lobisomens e transmorfos.

- É, pode ser qualquer coisa. Mas eu tenho o meu palpite. – ele se juntou a mim e pegou uma das minhas adagas de prata, medindo o peso dela. – Essa adaga é tão pesada, tem certeza de que é de prata?

- Uma mistura de prata e ferro, muito útil porque serve para várias criaturas. – eu tirei minha adaga das mãos dele. – Diga qual é o seu palpite e eu te conto o meu.

- Bem, eu observei um pouco depois que cheguei que há uma garota aqui que nunca vi antes e que ninguém, além do parceiro dela, parece ver.

- Ah! Eu sei! Eu a vi! É uma loira, alta e peituda?

- Com um decote maior do que o seu? Sim, ela mesmo. Você a viu também?

- Qualquer decote é maior que o meu. – eu olhei para ele com raiva. - Ela saiu lá para fora com o capitão do time de rugby um pouco antes de eu te encontrar, sabia?

- E você já ia atrás dela de forma impensada, é, eu percebi. Você nem sabe o que ela é, como você pretendia se aproximar dela? – ele se aproximou um pouco, segurando a minha mão com a adaga. – E o seu decote, mocinha, é tão imprudente quanto você.

- Nós estamos discutindo o caso ou o meu decote? – ele estava perigosamente perto, mas eu não queria dar o braço a torcer.

Ele levantou a mão até a altura dos meus seios e eu prendi a respiração. O que ele ia fazer!? Então, ele pegou o colar que eu estava usando, que era um pentagrama exatamente igual ao que ele tinha no pescoço.

- Eu tenho uma teoria. –ele olhou para mim do alto dos seus quase dois metros e largou o meu colar. – Nós temos proteção adequada, é por isso que podemos vê-la. Ela provavelmente não assume essa identidade normalmente, mas hoje ela está usando o mínimo do seu poder para se esconder.

Eu o encarei, tentando decifrar exatamente o que ele queria dizer com isso.

- Você quer dizer que ela provavelmente é algo que usa ilusão para enganar os outros?

- Mas não apenas ilusão, porque se não ela concentraria todo o seu poder nisso. Ela provavelmente tem uma habilidade de manipular as mentes e de desaparecer as pessoas.

Então tive uma ideia.

- Ela era muito bonita, não era?

- Por que você está me perguntando isso? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você é um homem, então me responda: ela era muito bonita para você? – eu estava tendo uma idéia.

Ele me encarou, como que ponderando a resposta que poderia dar.

- É, ela era. – ele falou, parecendo um pouco contrariado. – Mas não o meu tipo.

- Eu não perguntei se ela era o seu tipo. – eu olhei pra ele um pouco impaciente e peguei o celular, raciocinando em voz alta para ele seguir minha linha de pensamento. – Ela era bonita, estava com o macho "alfa" da nossa escola e as fêmeas que poderiam competir com ela desapareceram. Além disso, os homens parecem se comportar de maneira não comum quando chegam perto da escola, o que pode indicar que esse provavelmente é o ninho dela.

- Sim, isso considerando que _ela_ seja a responsável por isso. O problema pode muito bem ser o capitão do time de Rugby.

- Mas vale a pena pesquisar, não é? Ligue para o seu pai e dê as características, eu farei o mesmo. Peça para ele ligar caso ache algo, ok?

E eu fui para um canto ligar para o meu pai enquanto Daniel tirava seu celular do bolso da calça social e discava. Relatei as minhas suspeitas para meu pai e guardei o telefone, me aproximando das armas. Ele ainda falava com o pai em sussurros em um canto do banheiro.

Encarei as nossas armas. Eu imaginava que poderia ser uma sereia ou ainda uma succubus. Para dar um jeito numa sereia, precisávamos de uma estaca de oliveira, que não tínhamos. Já se fosse uma succubus, só uma adaga de prata encharcada de água benta bem colocada resolvia. Torci para ser uma succubus, porque aí poderíamos acabar com ela rapidamente.

Daniel se aproximou de mim.

- Meu pai vai pesquisar. Acho que devemos ir atrás dela para ver se suas suspeitas têm fundamento ou não, não acha?

Eu concordei com a cabeça e ele vestiu o smoking, realocando todas as armas. Eu não tive a mesma facilidade, porque aparentemente meu vestido tinha ficado um pouco mais apertado desde a última vez que todas elas estiveram escondidas.

- Você precisa de ajuda? – ele olhou para mim, segurando o riso. – Me dá isso aqui.

Ele tomou uma garrafinha de água benta da minha mão e colocou no lugar onde ela estava antes, no decote das costas do vestido.

- Pronto?

- Obrigada. – eu falei, parecendo um pouco insatisfeita com a ajuda. – Haja naturalmente quando sair do banheiro, ok?

- Eu ia dizer o mesmo, _querida. _– e ele passou a mão pela minha cintura, me guiando até a porta do banheiro.

- Ainda bem que a gente vai embora mesmo dessa cidade, porque depois dessa... – eu sussurrei para ele e ele deu um meio sorriso.

- Com vergonha de ficar mal falada, Alice? – ele abriu a porta e voltamos para o som ensurdecedor da festa.

Obviamente, praticamente todos estavam de olho na porta. Quando saímos, fingiram que não estavam olhando, mas era óbvio o olhar de todos na nossa direção. Provavelmente, na cabeça deles, nós fizemos e desfizemos tudo o que poderíamos lá dentro. Daniel me pressionou mais contra ele, de forma possessiva e eu desviei o olhar, sentindo minhas bochechas ficarem um pouco afogueadas. Eu realmente estava gostando daquilo, apesar de não assumir isso nem morta para ele.

Ele nos guiou pelo salão para o lado de fora e assim que o vento gelado da noite nos atingiu, ele me soltou. Estremeci um pouco com o frio e ele colocou o smoking sobre os meus ombros.

- Você devia ter trazido um casaco. Venha.

- Obrigada. Onde será que ela está?– eu murmurei mais uma vez, olhando para todas as direções.

- Provavelmente no amassódromo.

- No quê?

- No lugar aonde todos vão para dar um amasso. Onde você esteve no último mês que não conhece esse lugar? – ele falou num tom provocativo, seguindo pelo canteiro lateral do salão de festas, exatamente pelo meio do mato.

Eu tentei segui-lo, mas ele ia rápido demais para os meus passos inseguros de salto alto. Até andar descalça em brasa era mais fácil do que aquilo. Meu salto afundou pelo menos umas 4 vezes na grama e eu virei meu pé umas duas vezes antes de alcançar Daniel, que se escondia atrás de uma moita um pouco abaixado. Pelo menos eu tinha um short por debaixo do vestido. Pelo menos isso.

Me abaixei ao lado dele e olhei para onde ele apontava. Lá estava a garota, apoiada na grade da escola e o capitão do time de rugby sussurrando algo para ela. Ela dava risinhos, se fazendo de difícil e o capitão ria também de algo que provavelmente só tinha graça para eles. Então, ela se inclinou levemente na direção dele e ele na direção dela. Ele fechou os olhos e os lábios dos dois se tocaram.

E aí o mundo pareceu virar de cabeça para baixo.

Em um instante ela era uma menina loira e em outro, os cabelos dela haviam se transformado em serpentes e o rosto dela se desfigurado de forma sem igual, em algo que parecia uma sanguessuga. O capitão do time de rugby se debateu um pouco, mas ela o agarrou contra o corpo com vontade. Os pés dela começaram a mudar de cor e de textura, ficando estranhamente parecidos com tentáculos de polvo.

Tudo aconteceu numa rapidez fenomenal, mas os meus reflexos eram mais fortes do que qualquer coisa. Sem que eu percebesse, minha adaga já estava na minha mão. Olhei para Daniel com o canto dos olhos e percebi que ele também estava pronto para o ataque. Seja lá o que fosse, tinha que ser detido.

- A ataque por trás, eu a distraio pela frente. – ele sussurrou para mim e desapareceu entre os arbustos à minha esquerda.

Eu olhei para a direção que ele tinha ido e então o capitão começou a soltar uns sons estranhos, obviamente desesperados. Eu olhei novamente e agora a ex-loira-e-linda era um monstro de quase dois metros, metade mulher, metade polvo, com cabelos de medusa. Que diabos era aquilo? Eu respirei fundo e andei abaixada entre os arbustos até um ponto muito próximo a ela, esperando ver Daniel em algum lugar do outro lado.

Aguardei alguns instantes, sabendo que se demorássemos demais talvez fosse muito tarde para salvar o pobre garoto inocente. Ele tinha um futuro pela frente, tinha amigos que gostavam dele, uma família. Eu não podia deixar que ele morresse de uma forma que parecia ser tão dolorosa e aterrorizante, nem de forma tão precoce.

Daniel finalmente apareceu, andando de forma discreta. A monstra não pareceu notá-lo e então ele fez um pequeno sinal para que eu saísse do esconderijo e a atacasse. Deixei o smoking dele de lado, pegando uma faca num dos bolsos para somar-se às minhas armas e andei na ponta dos pés para perto da mulher-polvo. Quando cheguei a uma distância considerável, Daniel estava no lado oposto ao meu e eu mal podia enxergá-lo. Contei até três e corri da forma que pude com aqueles saltos. Saltei nas costas da monstra e finquei a minha adaga no pescoço dela. Ao mesmo tempo, Daniel jogou uma das suas adagas em um dos braços que apertavam o garoto.

A mulher-monstro-polvo fez um chiado horrível, se debatendo um pouco. Eu empurrei mais a adaga no pescoço dela e a chutei com os meus saltos. Ela fez outro barulho estranho e lançou o garoto para longe, ficando com os tentáculos agitadíssimos. Então usou os braços fortes para tentar **me** atingir, só que eu estava grudada nas costas dela. Peguei a faca reserva e finquei em suas costas, arrancando outro som gutural. Então, ela pareceu crescer ainda mais e de repente senti uma coisa _gosmenta_ subindo pelas minhas pernas. Eu soltei um berro de nojo e instantes depois estava pendurada de cabeça para baixo por uma das pernas.

- Daniel! – eu berrei, me debatendo para me soltar. Algumas das minhas armas caíram, inclusive a minha estaca, que desceu rasgando a carne das minhas costas.

Urrei de dor e comecei a chutar com o meu salto o tentáculo que me segurava, berrando coisas incoerentes. Daniel berrou algo que eu não entendi muito bem e então meu salto _afundou_ na carne da monstra. Ela urrou de dor mais uma vez e me jogou para longe.

O problema todo é que a minha sandália de salto era de amarrar, então quando a mulher-polvo me jogou, meu pé meio que ficou preso. **Nela. **Dei outro urro, ignorando a dor anterior. As costas rasgadas não eram nada comparadas a um pé no mínimo torcido. Ela me girou no ar uma vez, tentando se livrar de mim como alguém tenta se livrar de um inseto incômodo e a minha dor aumentava proporcionalmente à força do meu grito. Então as tiras de couro da sandália se romperam e eu fui atirada com força contra a parede do salão, rachando parte dela.

Minha vista escureceu com o aumento repentino da dor, mas mordi meus lábios para tentar me manter acordada. A pior coisa que você pode fazer é desmaiar enquanto luta contra um monstro. Isso e esquecer o farol do carro aceso. Respirei fundo algumas vezes, me perguntando se algum dia eu sentiria mais dor do que aquilo e tentei abrir os olhos para focar a vista em algo. A dor pareceu diminuir um pouco com isso e pude ver o que estava acontecendo, tentando voltar à situação.

Procurei com os olhos a monstra novamente, o capitão e Daniel Reid. O capitão estava deitado, provavelmente desmaiado aonde havia sido jogado. Presumi que estava pelo menos melhor do que eu, uma vez que Daniel o havia deixado ali. Vi uma gosma preta no chão fazendo um caminho e algumas manchas de sangue e segui o percurso com os olhos até perto da entrada do salão. Lá estava um Daniel com alguns ferimentos, correndo na direção do estacionamento enquanto a mulher-polvo o seguia.

Arranquei a outra sandália fora e rasguei parte do meu vestido para estancar um sangramento feio no meu cotovelo. Então apoiei minhas costas na parede, sentindo um pouco de dor, e fiz força contra ela para poder conseguir me levantar direito. Me arrastei pela parede até conseguir estabilidade nos meus dois pés e mesmo sentindo uma dor infernal no pé machucado comecei a andar na direção do estacionamento. Eu não podia deixar que ele lutasse sozinho, não contra um monstro daqueles. Depois de alguns passos, a dor sumiu e eu pude caminhar mais rapidamente.

A mulher-polvo escolheu esse momento para alcançar Daniel, o pegando pela cintura com um dos tentáculos. Ele tentou se debater e eu vi uma das suas adagas na mão dele. Ele fincou em um dos tentáculos dela e ela o jogou para longe, na direção da porta do salão. Ele a atravessou como se ela fosse de papel. Isso me irritou de forma inesperada. Quem essa monstrinha pensava que era para fazer uma coisa dessas como se fosse rainha do mundo?

A adrenalina subiu pelo meu sangue, se apoderando da minha cabeça e me fazendo correr na direção do estacionamento. A monstra andava da sua forma escorregadia na direção do baile e eu podia ouvir os gritos de pânico. Um alarme de incêndio soou e o caos se instaurou no momento em que ela entrou no salão.

Eu me aproximei do carro mais próximo do salão que pude e quebrei o vidro com o cotovelo bom. A dor havia se tornado só um fantasma em comparação a raiva que eu estava sentindo. _Ninguém _tinha o direito de assustar pessoas daquela forma. Ninguém, fossem monstros ou pessoas. Abri a porta do carro e entrei. Arranquei a ignição, revelando os fios preciosos e fiz uma ligação direta. Apertei o acelerador e o motor do carro ronronou suavemente.

Para quem visse, eu provavelmente parecia uma louca ferida e descabelada dentro de um carro. Mas eu _estava_ louca (de raiva), (muito) ferida, (totalmente) descabelada e dentro de um carro, pronta para fazer uma loucura. Eu acelerei o máximo que pude e soltei o freio de mão, indo na direção da porta de entrada, onde a mulher-polvo estava se movendo. Em alguns segundos, o carro a atingiu em cheio e a pancada fez com que o airbag do carro se abrisse, me dando um belo murro na cara e me deixando atordoada. Ouvi vários gritos de pânico de dentro do salão, junto com um urro da monstra. Nesse momento, meu celular decide tocar. Eu nem sabia que ele ainda estava inteiro e comigo, mas o procuro no meio do que restou da minha roupa e o atendo.

- Alice? – era a voz do meu pai.

- Que é?

- Eu descobri. É uma lâmia.

- Ah é? – eu resmunguei.

- É, elas aparecem em várias mitologias. São mulheres metade polvo ou serpente que dependem da energia dos outros para sobreviverem. Tipo sanguessugas. Gostam de transformar outras mulheres em lâmia, mas esse processo demora alguns anos para acontecer. São praticamente imortais.

- Ah, é mesmo?

- Não faça nada até que eu chegue aí.

- Não fazer nada do tipo não jogar um carro nela?

Silêncio do outro lado da linha.

- ALICE, SAIA DESSE CARRO AGORA. – ele berrou. – VOCÊ É LOUCA? SE VOCÊ IRRITA UMA LÂMIA, ELA NÃO PARA ATÉ TE MATAR!

- Ah, obrigada por avisar. Como eu mato esse troço?

- Água.

- Hã?

- Água com sal. Eu chego aí em 5 minutos.

- Está tudo sob controle. – eu gemi, desligando o celular. Eu tinha certeza que a batida do carro tinha pelo menos quebrado alguma coisa no meu abdômen. Alguém pode quebrar o baço? Porque quebrar uma costela era a última coisa que eu queria naquela situação. Quando a descarga de adrenalina parasse, eu certamente desmaiaria de dor.

Me arrastei para fora do carro, me jogando no chão de qualquer forma e olhando para o estrago que eu tinha feito. Bem, pelo menos agora a fachada do salão de festas da escola estava mais _ampla_. A lâmia estava imóvel sob o carro.

- Pelo menos ela não se move mais. – ouvi Daniel dizer de algum lugar atrás de mim e olhei, para vê-lo numa situação um pouco melhor do que a minha.- Você está bem?

- É uma lâmia. A gente precisa de água com sal.

Ele fechou os olhos e soltou um gemido.

- Uma lâmia?

- É. Um monstro que é metade polvo ou serpente que suga a energia dos outros.

- Ah, sagaz. – ele falou ironicamente. Aquilo era o óbvio. Só que a monstrinha agora tinha nome.

- Precisamos evacuar o salão de festas. – eu me arrastei pelo chão na direção dele, sentindo a dor voltar aos poucos. – Você quebrou alguma coisa?

- E provavelmente um braço e uma costela.

- Estamos quites. Chuto uma costela e um pé.

- Ossos do ofício.- ele tentou me levantar, soltando um gemido de dor quando me apoiei no braço dele. – Precisamos agir enquanto ela está imóvel.

Ele me levantou com dificuldade e olhamos ao redor. O salão, que antes estava lindo, mais parecia uma zona de guerra. Haviam destroços por todo o canto, as pessoas se amontoavam em pânico na saída de incêndio e alguns poucos curiosos estavam próximos da onde a gente estava, tentando arrumar uma explicação plausível para a situação.

- Eles já estão saindo. – e eu parei, sentindo o mundo rodar mais uma vez. Daniel me segurou. – Vocês aí, vão embora! – eu falei para os que ainda estavam no salão, sem muito efeito.

- Você está bem?

- Só água e sal. Água e sal. A gente pode usar essas torneirinhas anti-incêndio e jogar sal nela. Onde a gente arruma esse tanto de sal?

Ele pareceu preocupado e me sentou numa cadeira num canto. A partir daí, eu não me lembro de mais nada. A dor ficou maior do que a minha capacidade de raciocinar. O que aconteceu a seguir é baseado nos relatos do meu pai, do meu irmão e de Daniel Reid.

A lâmia não se moveu em nenhum momento. Talvez ninguém tivesse tentado jogar um carro numa antes e por isso não sabiam que carros matavam lâmias. Daniel deslizou a mão pela minha testa depois de me sentar, sentindo que minha pele estava queimando.

- Você está meio febril.

- Daniel, sal e água. Dê um jeito nisso, já que você tem pés. Depois a gente tem que achar os casulos dessa coisa e provavelmente queimar eles, porque eles vão virar lâmias... e descobrir o que ela fez com as meninas desaparecidas e...

- Shh... fique paradinha aqui que eu resolvo tudo, certo?

- Avisa pro meu pai que eu não fiz de propósito, tá? O carro e tudo o mais. E se a polícia chegar, eu não sei de nada.

- Alice... por favor.

- Ah, e diz pro Louis que ele pode ficar com a minha coleção de filmes do Batman. E as histórias em quadrinho do Sandman. É tudo dele.

- Alice, pare com isso. Você está falando como se fosse morrer.

- Mas dói, eu odeio quando dói, Dani. – eu, segundo ele, choraminguei e o abracei.

- Como eu vou achar o que você quer com você me segurando assim, Alice?

- Liz. Eu vou morrer mesmo, então do que adianta fingir? – eu olhei para ele com uma cara de peixe (segundo ele). – Você é lindo.

- Alice, eu realmente preciso-

- Chama de Liz, eu já disse. – e encostei a cabeça no ombro dele. – Dói _muito_, me leva para casa? Eu não quero mais brincar disso. Por que eu não posso simplesmente ir para casa e dormir?

Então, em algum lugar no início do salão, a máquina mortífera voltou a se mexer. A lâmia estava de volta. E estava furiosa. Ela deu um grito ensurdecedor e Daniel protegeu os meus ouvidos.

- Não, faz essa babaca calar a boca. – eu resmunguei.

- Alice, nós estamos com problemas. Dá para parar com isso?

- Sabe o que você faz, Daniel? Você pega uma cadeira e enfia bem na cabeça dela direitinho, aí você pega uma estaca e pá! Puff! Ela sumiu.

Ele suspirou. Eu estava visivelmente alterada devido à dor e ele não podia fazer nada quanto a isso. Então ele me colocou no colo e me carregou o mais rápido que podia na direção da saída de incêndio, esperando fugir antes que a lâmia o alcançasse. Ela se movia de forma meio lenta, então ele teve uma pequena vantagem para fugir.

Apesar disso, ele estava machucado e carregando um trambolho de mais de um metro e setenta que não parava de falar coisas sem sentido (isso seria _eu_), então antes que conseguíssemos alcançar a saída, a lâmia nos alcançou. Ela fez um som agudo altíssimo e usou um dos tentáculos para lançar eu e Daniel longe mais uma vez. Eu caí em cima dele e desmaiei, provavelmente não agüentando a dor. A lâmia se aproximava cada vez mais e ele não sabia o que fazer, quando viu que estava perto da mesa de comida. _Água e sal_, ele se lembrou e me arrastou para debaixo da mesa para minha proteção. Então, pegou um saleiro na mesa e tirou do bolso a sua garrafa de água benta. Despejou o saleiro lá dentro e se preparou para o pior.

A lâmia estava furiosa, se aproximando dele numa velocidade incomum. Ela passava por cima da decoração destruída, deixando seu rastro de gosma nojento. Os remanescentes no salão bateram em retirada, desistindo de tentar descobrir o que era aquilo. Daniel deu uns passos para se afastar de onde eu estava, esperando o momento certo para jogar a água nela. Ela parou a uns dez passos dele e estendeu um tentáculo em sua direção. Ele a deixou segurá-lo pelo pé mais uma vez, porque precisava estar perto dela.

Ela o pendurou de cabeça para baixo, o puxando para perto dela e começou a movimentar a boca de forma bizarra. Ele esperou até estar perto o suficiente e abriu a garrafa bem em da boca dela, a fazendo engolir o conteúdo quase todo. Ela urrou mais uma vez, o jogando para o outro lado do salão. Aí foi a vez _dele_ de desmaiar de dor.

Meu pai não sabe quanto tempo depois disso ele chegou, mas a lâmia estava se contorcendo no meio do salão de festas. Ela fazia um barulho que parecia um porco sendo sacrificado e soltava uma fumaça estranha, mas só parecia estar sentindo dor. O pai de Daniel chegou alguns instantes depois e os dois mandaram que nossos irmãos fossem nos acudir enquanto eles cuidavam do monstro.

Eu me lembro vagamente de Louis batendo no meu rosto para me acordar e eu murmurando algo, mas não faço idéia do que era. Também lembro vagamente de ser colocada numa maca e dentro de uma ambulância e das sirenes de polícia, conversas aleatórias e de responder algumas perguntas.

Quando acordei, só vi a luz branca do hospital e a primeira coisa que eu pensei foi "Será que eu morri!?" e entrei em pânico, tentando focar outra coisa. Olhei para o lado e vi aquela maquininha de monitorar batimentos cardíacos, que tinha dado um salto repentinamente e do outro, meu pai e meu irmão sentados. Meu pai tinha um curativo na testa e meu irmão um gesso na mão direita.

- Acordou, bela adormecida? – meu pai falou. – Você está bem?

- O que aconteceu?

Eles me contaram tudo o que aconteceu do ponto de vista deles. Do telefonema, de como ligaram para os Reid, de como atuaram juntos e de como Daniel tinha tentado me salvar.

- Ah... nós conseguimos destruir aquela coisa nojenta?

- Sim, mas foi difícil. Eu não sabia que _tanta _água com sal era necessária. E ela pareceu guardar bem na memória a imagem de você e de Daniel, porque ela insistia em ir na direção de vocês. O Louis quebrou o braço tentando proteger vocês. A filha dos Reid também ficou um pouco machucada.

- Falando nisso... como Daniel está? – eu tentei não me mostrar muito preocupada, mas eu estava. Ele tinha me salvo, de certa forma, e não queria ter que dever isso para ninguém.

Tudo bem, eu estava preocupada porque eu talvez gostasse dele, mas eu não podia assumir isso para mim mesma.

- Eu estou aqui e bem. – ele falou do outro lado do quarto, onde tinha uma cama. Eu não tinha visto que era um quarto duplo.

- Que bom. – eu sorri. – Obrigada por ter me salvo.

- Eu só fiz o que tinha que fazer. Ah, eu acordei ontem. Faz uma semana que a gente está em coma hoje.

Eu soltei um gemido e fechei os olhos. Uma semana. Era por isso que eu me sentia tão desorientada.

- E as meninas desaparecidas? Alguma pista? – olhei para meu pai.

- Ah, a lâmia havia começado o processo de transformação nelas, mas estava num período reversível. Foi só fazer todas elas tomarem um banho de mar que resolveu o problema. – foi o pai de Daniel que respondeu.

- E onde elas estavam?

- Porão da escola. – Louis respondeu.

- E que desculpa vocês deram dessa vez?

A irmã de Daniel se levantou do sofá do outro lado do quarto e me entregou um jornal, com uma manchete gigante.

- Serial Killer aprisiona inocentes e destrói baile de formatura!?

- É. Olhe aqui embaixo. – ela apontou para uma foto de um carro.

- Corajosa garota impede seu avanço com um carro e acaba no hospital? – eu li a legenda.

- É você. – Daniel disse. – Você ganhou muitas flores enquanto estava desacordada.

- Mas como você tem alergia, eu tomei a liberdade de mandar elas para cada uma das meninas que foram ao baile como pedido de desculpas. – o meu pai disse.

- Obrigada. – eu me afundei na cama.

Eles sorriram para mim. Meu pai se aproximou e me beijou na testa.

- O médico disse que você iria se sentir sonolenta. Descanse bastante, quando você e Daniel melhorarem, nós vamos para Las Vegas.

- Las Vegas?

- É, aparentemente um daqueles mágicos esta envolvido em magia negra. Eu e Hector conversamos e achamos que é melhor irmos para lá antes que algo grande aconteça.

- Você e Hector? Hector como em Hector Reid?

- Sim. Nós decidimos que até que vocês fiquem completamente curados, nós resolveremos juntos os casos.

Eu soltei um gemido. Os Reid iriam resolver os casos com a gente!? Olhei para Daniel e ele tinha um sorriso espertalhão no rosto. A irmã dele captou o olhar.

- Não é a hora do almoço? Vamos antes que toda a comida gostosa do refeitório acabe. – ela sorriu e pegou Louis pelo braço, o arrastando para fora.

- Sim, eu aproveito e chamo a enfermeira no caminho. – Hector, o pai de Daniel, saiu atrás dos dois.

Meu pai beijou minha testa mais uma vez.

- Acho que vocês precisam conversar. – sussurrou para mim, antes de sair.

Eu olhei para Daniel e ele estava olhando para mim.

- Então. Ontem você disse umas coisas... – ele começou.

- Ontem eu estava dormindo.

- Na formatura, você disse umas coisas. Eu só queria saber se elas são verdade.

- O quê, por exemplo?

- Que sua coleção do Sandman ia ficar para o Louis.

- Isso só se eu morrer.

- Então a parte sobre você talvez, possivelmente, hipoteticamente estar desenvolvendo um sentimento de afeição por mim é só se você morrer? – ele perguntou, com uma curiosidade palpável.

Eu senti minhas bochechas corarem e cobri meu rosto com o lençol, sentindo uma pontada fina nas minhas costelas.

- Não, isso é possivelmente verdade, mas só se você também estiver. Eu o encarei e ele me deu aquele um sorriso.

A formatura é um evento esperado por meninas do mundo todo. Infelizmente, nenhuma das minhas foi como eu esperava. Principalmente porque a primeira nem aconteceu e a segunda foi bem no nível de um filme de terror B. Eu não queria jamais outra formatura como essa, principalmente indo parar no hospital e quebrando duas costelas e um pé.

Mas se eu tivesse que escolher entre não ter vindo para cá, para a festa de formatura, e ter ido para outro lugar, eu escolheria vir para cá mil vezes. Porque foi aqui que eu conheci Daniel Reid.

* * *

Aí, essa história foi escrita pra promoção de Formaturas Infernais em 2009. Talvez tenha continuação, mas quem sabe?


End file.
